


I Want Him/Her

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, Androgyny, Crossdressing, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> John non era mia stato a suo agio con il suo corpo.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ogni singola mattina da quando era bambino si svegliava pensando che sarebbe andato tutto bene e invece guardarsi allo specchio riaccendeva quell’odio profondo, viscerale, che provava nei confronti del suo corpo. Non si trattava di una questione fisica, non aveva difetti visibili o altro, sapeva bene che non era quello il problema. Si sentiva a disagio a guardare quel corpo così magro e delicato perché … non era quello che desiderava. Si toccava i capelli boccoluti e tratteneva a stento le lacrime ogni singolo giorno sperando … non lo sapeva nemmeno lui cosa, speranza e amara disillusone ormai erano parte di lui, trascendevano il suo stesso essere.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Chapter

John non era mia stato a suo agio con il suo corpo.

Ogni singola mattina da quando era bambino si svegliava pensando che sarebbe andato tutto bene e invece guardarsi allo specchio riaccendeva quell’odio profondo, viscerale, che provava nei confronti del suo corpo. Non si trattava di una questione fisica, non aveva difetti visibili o altro, sapeva bene che non era quello il problema. Si sentiva a disagio a guardare quel corpo così magro e delicato perché … non era quello che desiderava. Si toccava i capelli boccoluti e tratteneva a stento le lacrime ogni singolo giorno sperando … non lo sapeva nemmeno lui cosa, speranza e amara disillusone ormai erano parte di lui, trascendevano il suo stesso essere.

Guardava le ragazze come tutti gli altri al villaggio ma mai avrebbe ammesso che da parte sua non c’era desiderio o libidine, solo … odiava ammetterlo con sé stesso ma invidia. Ne invidiava i lunghi capelli e le acconciature, i corpi sottili fasciati in abiti dai mille colori e peggio ancora non sapeva perché quelle sensazioni che avrebbero dovuto disgustarlo invece lo facessero sentire così bene. Non conosceva il perché di quelle strane sensazioni ma quando aveva compiuto diciotto anni aveva deciso che era inutile lottare.

Come se quello non fosse abbastanza si ero conto di come guardava gli altri ragazzi, come li guardavano le ragazze e sapeva bene che quello era sbagliato e perverso, lui era un degenerato si era detto John, e aveva avuto paura di quello perché lui … non sapeva cosa diavolo fosse.

Era un uomo eppure si sentiva a disagio nel suo corpo e avrebbe preferito avere curve femminili. Preferiva seguire con lo sguardo il figlio del droghiere che era rozzo e ignorante ma era stato dotato da madre natura di un fisico eccezionale che la figlia del pastore, o meglio guardava anche lei ma pensava a come fosse sentire la seta a contatto con la sua pelle, come fosse sentire i capelli scendere dolcemente sulle spalle.

Quando era arrivato a Londra con i pochi soldi che aveva, sapeva solo che voleva essere libero, e che quella libertà aveva delle condizioni.

Così era nata Angelique, bella, sfrontata, seducente Angelique. Angelique che indossava solo abiti di ottima fattura, che camminava spavalda la sera e che aveva dita lunghe e affusolate e capelli sempre splendidamente acconciati. L’aspetto negativo era che tutto quello costava e per mantenere quel tenore di vita doveva … fare cose di cui non era fiera eppure aveva bisogno di quelle attenzioni.

Sapeva che sarebbe finita lì, Angelique lo sapeva bene e meglio un bordello che un circo, il bordello in qualche modo aveva una sua dignità. Erano in tanti a chiedere di lei, a toccarla, baciarla, fossero uomini esperti che sapevano cosa desideravano o ragazzini inesperti che volevano sapere esattamente cosa volevano.

Talvolta, con il beneplacito della madame ovviamente, si permetteva di … rendere noto il nome del suo luogo di lavoro, Angelique sapeva esattamente chi le avrebbe prestato ascolto e sarebbe venuto da lei, solamente in poche occasioni aveva errato ma anche quei giovani avevano accettato di … trascorrere del tempo con lei sebbene le fosse evidente che lo facevano più per i soldi che per lei.

E poi … poi c’era lui.

Dorian Gray le era sembrato il solito cliente, né di più né di meno sebbene in lui ci fosse qualcosa che attirava entrambi, sia Angelique che John, e quello non era mai accaduto in tutti quegli anni. Gli aveva dato il biglietto da visita di madame sebbene non si aspettasse di rivederlo e invece quando si era voltata e lo aveva visto si era sentita stranamente felice come mai le era accaduto con un cliente. Aveva temuto che la respingesse, che si infuriasse per quello che alla fin fine era tutta una finzione, per quanto facesse Angelique non sarebbe mai stata reale, eppure Dorian Gray era stato indifferente a quello; lui sapeva, Angelique non sapeva come ma lui sapeva.

Si era tolta la vestaglia rimanendo di fronte a lui senza nient’altro addosso, i capelli pettinati e arricciati e quel corpo che così tanto detestava aspettando una sua reazione, una qualsiasi reazione. Dorian si era tolto prima il cappello e poi i guanti e l’aveva osservata in silenzio prima di … farlo.

Si era inginocchiato e con un sorriso pieno di tenerezza e di malizia aveva iniziato a succhiarlo, sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo. Non aveva mai amato quella parte di sé, era la prova più evidente che era quello non voleva essere eppure in quel momento desiderò solamente che Dorian non smettesse, che continuasse a succhiarlo in quella maniera così sensuale. Sentì distrattamente le mani dell’altro sui fianchi e lentamente iniziò a dondolarsi sensuale, ai clienti non piaceva che gli si fottesse la bocca, loro potevano farlo a lei ma lui non doveva farlo a loro, era questa la regola non scritta che aveva sempre osservato. E invece era stato Dorian stesso a dargli il permesso aprendo maggiormente la bocca, ospitandolo, facendogli godere quel calore e lui aveva obbedito, se era quello che il cliente desiderava lui gliel’avrebbe dato.

Aveva raggiunto l’apice quasi come in un sogno, solitamente i clienti si allontanavano ma non Dorian Gray che aveva ingoiato tutto per poi pulirsi delicatamente la bocca con un fazzoletto, come se bere il seme di altri uomini per lui fosse un’abitudine deliziosa e giornaliera; in quei gesti c’era un’eleganza e una classe che raramente Angelique aveva visto.

E poi … quello non capitava a quelle come lei, non capitava agli scherzi della natura come lei eppure … eppure era accaduto.  
Dorian l’aveva sollevata con grazia e poi l’aveva deposta sul divano e aveva ripreso a baciarla, dal collo in giù, lasciandole anche dei segni ma in quel momento ad Angelique non importava, voleva solo che il piacere che stava provando non svanisse. Dorian si era tolto i vestiti, il suo corpo era perfetto aveva pensato Angelique mentre lo accarezzava dolcemente con la punta delle dita, un corpo efebico e dalla pelle così delicata, così bianca, sembrava quasi uscito da un dipinto, sembrava quasi irreale.

Aveva già avuto dei clienti quella mattina, motivo per cui non le aveva fatto male quando era entrato dentro di lei, aveva avuto bisogno solamente di qualche istante per abituarsi all’altro e lentamente aveva iniziato a rilassarsi mentre Dorian si muoveva con forza dentro di lui.

Solitamente si limitava a restare sdraiato e ad attendere che il cliente soddisfacesse la sua libidine, era accaduto che talvolta mostrasse della partecipazione ma solo perché il cliente la richiedeva e ancor più raramente perché si trattava di qualcuno che le era gradito ma con Dorian … con lui era stato diverso, come se Dorian Gray non fosse un cliente come gli altri, come se nascondesse qualcosa dietro quel suo volto giovane e bello e quel corpo efebico eppure così virile. Non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con un uomo si era detta, l’altro sapeva esattamente come toccarla, come muoversi, prima lento poi veloce, sfiorando quel punto dentro di sé e poi colpendolo ripetutamente, in una dolce, affascinante, estenuante tortura.  
La carnalità non era quello che l’attirava, la carnalità le ricordava sempre che il suo corpo era un corpo maschile e che Angelique esisteva finché non si toglieva di dosso gli abiti ma in quel momento tutti quei pensieri svanivano nel sentire le mani di Dorian su di sé, prima sul collo, poi sul petto e infine sui fianchi mentre l’afferravano possessivo, avrebbe dovuto coprire i segni pensò distrattamente, tutto quello che contava in quel momento era Dorian.

Le mani di Dorian che le sfioravano la pelle, la sua lingua che leccava e mordeva un punto preciso del suo collo, il suo corpo sopra il suo e il suo cazzo che le stava regalando il paradiso, John, Angelique, era entrambi e non era nessuno, sapeva solo che in quel momento si sentiva bene e che quello era forse il miglior cliente che avesse mai avuto si disse prima che tutto divenisse bianco e ovattato.

<< Credo che tornerò, Angelique >> e detto questo Dorian si sistemò meglio i guanti, le lanciò un bacio e uscì mentre Angelique si abbandonava sui cuscini, sarebbe stato tutto più facile se … sarebbe stato tutto più facile.


	2. Second Chapter

La vita era noiosa, nonostante tutti gli stimoli che riceveva, e forse la causa era proprio in … quello.

 

Quando si può godere di qualsiasi piacere una città internamente corrotta come Londra senza che alcuno di essi lasci traccia i primi anni è bello, divertente e inebriante ma poi … gli anni passano, i piaceri sono sempre gli stessi e per quanto si cerchi di abbellirli, rendendoli più barocchi, perversi, numerosi … dopo un po’ anche quelli vengono a noia.  
Negli ultimi tempi però la noia sembrava essere diminuita, non svanita perché purtroppo non svaniva ma per lo meno la sua lunga, eterna vita si era fatta sopportabile. Continuava a visitare … quello e ogni volta rimaneva colpito e disgustato, un essere del genere non poteva esistere, una simile depravazione era inconcepibile si ripeteva, poi si sfiorava il viso, perfetto, giovane, affascinante e con noncuranza tornava ai suoi giochi.  
Più che la piccola Brona, puttanelle tisiche come lei poteva averle ad uno schiocco di dita, chi l’aveva realmente intrigato era stata Vanessa Ives.  
Aveva compreso che miss Ives non era una donne come tutte, eccezionalmente dotata e soprattutto … speciale. Si teneva alla larga da tutto, aveva frequentato il soprannaturale quando era più giovane ma le voci su miss Ives gli erano comunque giunte, i non – morti e le streghe si erano agitate al solo sentire la sua presenza e in aggiunta c’era stato quello spiacevole avvenimento durante quella seduta di madame Kali, era sicuro che mrs Poole l’avesse fatto di proposito ma discutere con una strega sarebbe stato così improduttivo.

 

Per questo quando aveva visto Ethan Chandler si era limitato ad attendere ben coscio che l’altro sarebbe tornato da lui come poi in effetti era avvenuto. E gli era piaciuto, tutto quello che gli aveva fatto era piaciuto all’americano, lui queste cose le capiva al volo, era stato un vero peccato che non fosse tornato, per un istante ci aveva sperato perché l’altro aveva un corpo notevole e così tanto potenziale inespresso, l’esperienza serviva anche a questo si era detto; quel corpo così virile, così atletico, slanciato, forte, che gli si era sottomesso, assaporare quelle labbra era stato inebriante, sfiorare quelle pelle peggio di una droga e possederlo era stata forse la sua più grande vittoria.  
E poi era accaduto qualcosa di inspiegabile: Vanessa Ives lo aveva respinto, più lui cercava di avvicinarsi a lei, se i non – morti e le streghe la volevano un motivo doveva pur esserci si era detto, ma era stata lei ad allontanarsi da lui, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto lei aveva avuto l’audacia di respingerlo, l’unica donna, no l’unico essere vivente, che l’avesse mai respinto. Nemmeno … lei aveva osato allontanarlo, era stato lui all’epoca ad allontanarsi da lei, non il contrario.  
Quel avvenimento lo aveva fatto piombare non nella melanconia ma nuovamente nella noia, quella noia derivata da quando si hanno così tante cose che si potrebbero fare ma ormai le si conosce a menadito tutte.  
Per questo incontrare Angelique lo aveva positivamente colpito. Aveva già avuto … occasioni di svago con gente come lei, o lui, ed erano sempre stati una compagnia piacevole e divertente, un cambiamento sempre ben accetto nelle sue … feste rigorosamente private.

 

Solitamente avrebbe subito introdotto Angelique nella sua cerchia per una festa di benvenuto ma c’era qualcosa che lo frenava, non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse ma voleva tenere Angelique solo per sé, visitandola ogni volta che voleva al bordello e soprattutto voleva l’esclusiva, ogni cosa su cui riusciva a mettere le mani sopra doveva essere sua e solo sua.  
L’altra lo assecondava di buon grado e se c’era qualcosa che amava era sicuramente piegarlo sul letto e poi possederlo, Angelique non si lamentava mai, purtroppo non sapeva se quei gemiti fossero simulati o reali e quello lo indispettiva, era quello il problema con le puttane: non sai mai cosa pensino in realtà.  
Per questo negli ultimi tempi aveva iniziato a portarla fuori, per poter scorgere in quegli occhi un barlume di sincerità, Angelique sapeva essere sincera con lui e lui non riusciva ad avere segreti per lei, quel che era peggio più di una volta era stato vicino al rivelarle la verità, sentiva come il bisogno di essere sincero quando era in sua compagnia.  Combatteva quel desiderio cercando affamato la bocca di Angelique, coinvolgendolo in baci disperati mentre si spingeva con forza nel corpo di lui, un corpo maschile ma che aveva al suo interno un’anima femminile, il genere di … bizzarrie che riusciva a distrarlo per qualche minuto, il tempo di un orgasmo.  
Come quella sera si era detto. Portare Angelique fuori era stata l’idea migliore che avesse avuto, adorava chi riusciva a tenergli testa ma soprattutto amava vedere gli sguardi scandalizzati dei bravi londinesi, se solo avessero saputo a cosa stavano andando incontro, i non – morti non si vedevano da un po’ ma le streghe si erano fatte irrequiete e per questo teneva un basso profilo, perché così non attirava l’attenzione ed evitava grane.

 

Si era divertito ma si era divertito di più quando tornati a casa sua l’aveva fatto distendere sul divano e dopo averla voltata l’aveva presa quasi senza preparazione alcuna. Angelique aveva trattenuto gli inevitabili gemiti di fastidio e dopo qualche istante aveva invece cominciato a gemere di piacere mentre muoveva lentamente i fianchi andando incontro alle sue spinte. Il suo corpo lo eccitava in maniera morboso, quello era il corpo di un uomo eppure il trucco, il corsetto che ancora le comprimeva il petto erano femminili, Angelique era magnificamente androgina mentre inarcava la schiena gemendo il suo nome e implorandolo e lui si muoveva sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo con gesti scoordinati.  
Appena il tempo di riprendere fiato e subito le fece sapere che ora di trasferirsi sul letto e quasi la trascinò, Angelique era magnifica, né uomo né donna ma carne, carne pulsante, desiderosa, bramosa di altre sensazioni, di altri baci e lui l’avrebbe accontentata.  
Vi crollarono insieme l’aiutò a liberarsi del corpetto e poi le sciolse i capelli prima di distendersi facendole capire cosa volesse e siccome Angelique era una puttana capì senza bisogno che lui dicesse anche solo una parola calandosi lentamente sul suo sesso. Gemette a quella sensazione, adorava possedere sempre corpi nuovi, poco importava che fossero maschili o femminili, e quello di Angelique lo eccitava come … come un tempo solamente un corpo era riuscito a fare pensò prima di sentire le mani di lei che lo accarezzavano dolcemente.  
La strinse a sé possessivo mentre cominciava a muoversi, quando Angelique se ne sarebbe andato avrebbe dovuto fare una visita a … quello, era sicuro che avrebbe colto una ruga in più, un qualsiasi segno della sua depravazione pensò mentre la stringeva s sé.

 

Angelique gemeva lentamente tra le sue braccia, sempre più eccitata, sempre più forte e lui si muoveva con sempre più forza, era così vicino al piacere, quell’attimo che cancellava ogni cosa e che era sempre un ottimo stimolo per nuove esperienze. La sentì raggiungere l’apice prima di lui e si mosse più velocemente, i muscoli di lui che lo massaggiavano, ancora poche spinte e la raggiunse.

 

<< Voglio portarti fuori … voglio portarti all’opera >> ansimò quando riuscì ad articolare di nuovo delle parole sensate, Angelique riposava sul suo petto mentre lui le accarezzava distrattamente i capelli, era tutto così perfetto … perversamente perfetto pensò mentre sentiva l’altro annuire, Angelique era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, e la voleva solo per lui, nessun’altro poteva toccarla, Angelique apparteneva a Dorian Gray e a lui solo.


	3. chapter 3

 John lo sapeva che la serata all’opera era un azzardo, un’idea pericolosa e un progetto a dir poco folle.  
Lui amava l’opera ma Angelique, all’opera, aveva ceduto solamente perché Dorian Gray era un tipo insistente e pagava bene, per nessun’altro motivo si era detta. Angelique amava incontrarsi quell’uomo e non unicamente per questioni carnali, era come se lui non cercasse unicamente l’appagamento di un desiderio fisico ma anche qualcos’altro, altrimenti non l’avrebbe portata in quel posto, l’aveva esibita lì e si era divertita ma una cosa era una partita di ping pong e un’altra una serata all’opera.  
Aveva accettato ma suo malgrado, non aveva mai partecipato ad una di quelle serate, prima di andare a Londra la sua famiglia era troppo povera e una volta giunto ... sapeva qual era il suo posto, il posto che si era scelto nella società e lo accettava, non era quello che avrebbe desiderato ma sapeva bene che c’erano delle regole e che non doveva assolutamente infrangerle.  
Dorian Gray invece era diverso, lui viveva per infrangere le regole e quello era qualcosa che John amava e temeva allo stesso tempo. Amava come l’altro non si vergognasse di quello che provava nei suoi confronti ma temeva il desiderio di volerlo esibire, anche se ormai era praticamente la mantenuta di Dorian l’idea di farsi vedere assieme all’opera era folle e infantile, il sogno stupido di un bambino viziato. E Dorian in un certo senso era un bambino viziato, aveva avuto tutto dalla vita, niente gli era mai stato rifiutato, semplicemente non si sarebbero mai compresi.

Quella serata all’opera era andata esattamente come lui temeva, né di più né di meno si disse John mentre si guardava allo specchio della stanza di Dorian. Era abituato all’umiliazione e agli scherni di coloro che poi si rivelavano essere suoi clienti ma non era mai stato umiliato in pubblico, solitamente i clienti umiliavano Angelique in privato, tra le quattro mura della sua stanza al bordello e quello riusciva ad accettarlo ma l’altro, quello no.  
Per un istante aveva sperato che tutto andasse bene ma per una come lei quello era impossibile: le puttane come lei, gli scherzi della natura come lui non ottenevano mai un istante di pace, Dorian a suo modo l’aveva difesa ma aveva percepito un accenno di dubbio, un conto era buttarla su un letto e poi possederla e un altro esporla al pubblico.  
Dorian semplicemente non capiva si disse mentre lentamente si spogliava dei suoi soliti abiti e cercava qualcosa nel guardaroba di Dorian che gli andasse bene, l’altro non capiva e quel che era peggio provava per l’altro e sapeva bene che quei sentimenti non l’avrebbero condotto da nessuna parte.  
Per questo gli aveva fatto quel discorso, non voleva che l’altro lo compiangesse o altro, Angelique non meritava nulla e si era volutamente degradata divenendo una puttana, meglio essere invisibile che essere oggetto di scherno si era sempre detta, quelli come Dorian Gray semplicemente non potevano capire cosa le passasse per la testa nonostante avessero simili gusti, per lui era solo un gioco, un balocco temporaneo, una stravaganza di cui dimenticarsi con un battito di ciglia.  
Per questo era rimasta sorpreso quando l’altro gli aveva detto quelle cose e poi gli aveva preso delicatamente il volto tra le mani e aveva unito le loro labbra in un bacio tenero, quasi romantico aveva pensato John prima di contraccambiare, nessuno dei suoi clienti l’aveva mai baciata così, nessuno in verità l’aveva mai baciata così.

Non sapeva come fossero arrivati al letto o dove fossero finiti i suoi vestiti, voleva solo che l’altro non smettesse di baciarlo e continuasse a toccarlo, Dorian sapeva esattamente come toccarlo, lo sapeva sempre pensò distrattamente mentre lentamente baciava e leccava quel corpo, così bello, così forte, così efebico, c’erano occasioni in cui Dorian sembrava un angelo.  
Quando arrivò all’erezione dell’altro la prese in bocca e cominciò a succhiare con voracità, voleva dimostrargli che si meritava il suo amore, che era meritevole della sua devozione e voleva ringraziarlo per quello che stava facendo. Era grosso, duro e lui continuava a prenderlo finché non sentì le mani dell’altro che gli tiravano dolcemente i capelli e comprese quel che voleva. Lo baciò senza pudore, il pudore in quel momento non importava, l’unica cosa che più contava era come Dorian avesse accettato Angelique, che amasse Angelique, che desiderasse lei e non solo perché era qualcosa di strano, diverso ma perché provava realmente qualcosa per lui.  
Dorian non smetteva di baciarlo, sfiorandolo appena, poi sentì le sue mani stringere le sue natiche con forza, sapeva esattamente cosa voleva l’altro e lui voleva darglielo, avrebbe dato tutto a Dorian Gray, il suo corpo, il suo cuore, la sua anima.  
L’altro lo accarezzò lentamente prima di penetrarlo e lui trattene un gemito di fastidio e di dolore, Dorian non era più un cliente ma sapeva per esperienza che doveva fingere, fosse solo per pochi istanti ma poi tutto sarebbe passato pensò nel sentire le mani dell’altro che lo sfioravano lentamente, accarezzando ogni singola porzione di pelle.  
Era quello dunque l’amore pensò mentre Dorian cominciava a spingersi lentamente dentro di lui strappandogli degli ansiti, era così bello, un godimento così dolce e così celestiale pensò prima che l’altro aumentasse il ritmo.

Lentamente si distese sul letto, cercando le labbra dell’altro, voleva sentirlo, sentirsi possedere in tutte le maniere possibili, che Dorian possedesse il suo corpo, il suo cuore, i suoi sensi, la sua bocca, tutto, gli avrebbe dato tutto pensò nel sentirlo muoversi sempre più velocemente, quel corpo così bello era capace di tale resistenza pensò prima di gemere di puro piacere. Nel sentire la mano di Dorian su di sé trattenne il fiato, non sapeva se muoversi contro quella mano o contro il corpo dell’altro, voleva solo godere, non chiedeva altro.  
Dorian lo cinse con le braccia mentre continuava a spingersi con forza dentro di lui, come se volesse seppellirsi dentro di lui, possederlo, marchiarlo quasi pensò John, se fosse stato una donna, se Angelique non fosse stata solamente una sua creazione in quel momento tutto sarebbe stato perfetto, non riusciva a liberarsi dell’idea che l’altro lo volesse a causa della sua particolarità.  
Dorian aveva iniziato ad essere scoordinato e anche lui era sicuro che non avrebbe retto a lungo, voleva che tutto quello non finisse mai e allo stesso non desiderava altro che perdersi nell’orgasmo pensò mentre muoveva i fianchi con forza, accogliendolo, stringendosi a lui, non voleva che se ne andasse, si appartenevano, per sempre, solo loro due nonostante quello che il mondo avrebbe potuto pensare.

Poi lo sentì e per un secondo rimase in silenzio mentre una sostanza familiare lo riempiva, solitamente nessuno si occupava del suo piacere, a nessuno importava che una puttana come lui effettivamente godesse, per questo il suo corpo impiegò qualche attimo prima di rendersi conto che la mano di Dorian continuava a pompare il suo membro sempre più velocemente, a Dorian importava che godesse, voleva che godesse come lui e questo per Angelique era importante, mai nessuno era stato come Dorian Gray, nessuno.  
Ancora poche spinte e raggiunse il limite, la mano di Dorian sulla sua erezione e il membro dell’altro ancora dentro di lui, poco prima di perdere i sensi ebbe il tempo di gemere il nome dell’altro; lui … lui amava Dorian Gray, era inutile negarlo, come la più ingenua delle fanciulle si era perdutamente innamorato di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene si, LA scena della 2x05, enjoy it


	4. Forth Chapter

L’idea di far avere ad Angelique un debutto in società gli era venuta non appena apriva gli occhi.

Erano anni che non conosceva qualcuno in grado di colpirlo in quella maniera, persino di tenergli testa; Vanessa Ives per un breve periodo ci era riuscita ma poi lo aveva rifiutato mentre Angelique era diversa: lei non poteva rifiutare. Sapeva bene che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe dovuta tornare al bordello e alla vita che conduceva prima ed era un ragazzo intelligente e queste cose le capiva al volo. Lui gli aveva dato un’opportunità, gli aveva mostrato il mondo, la società che contava e soprattutto gli aveva dato la libertà di essere chi era realmente e sapeva che l’altro non vi avrebbe rinunciato, che lo amasse realmente era solo un’ottima aggiunta, conosceva quegli occhi, quelle parole, quel modo di guardarlo: Angelique non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato e avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa da lui proprio perché lo amava.

Lui … lui ormai non provava nulla, tranne la sensazione di possesso così simile a quella di un fanciullo con un nuovo, Angelique era il suo nuovo balocco e dopo averci giocato nella nursery era ora di mostrarlo al mondo degli adulti si era detto prima di accompagnarla dalla sarta. Non gli era mai importato cosa pensassero gli altri dei suoi … divertimenti, la gente parlava sottovoce di lui raccontando di come fosse bello, giovane pieno di voglia di vivere, se solo avessero saputo la verità su di lui sarebbero fuggiti a gambe levate, persino le puttane più intrepide e gli uomini più temerarie lo avrebbero fuggito come la peste e forse era proprio questo a divertirlo.

Si era così divertito ad osservare gli occhi sconvolti della sarta e delle sue aiutanti mentre prendevano le misure per l’abito che aveva in mente di far indossare ad Angelique, la sarta lo aveva guardato prima come se fosse insano di mente e poi come se fosse un pervertito mentre aveva cercato di evitare il contatto con Angelique e per quanto divertente aveva compreso il perché ma aveva altri pensieri.  
Tra gli invitati c’era anche Mrs Poole e sua figlia e lui era uno dei pochi a sapere che Mrs Poole non era solamente una maga da salotto, ricordava di averla incontrato tanto tempo fa, quando lei e sua sorella giocavano con la magia ed entrambi erano giovani, si era scambiati uno sguardo e avevano proseguito ognuno per la propria strada, lui sapeva cosa fosse lei e voleva evitarla, lei ignorava cosa realmente fosse lui e per quello lo aveva invitato. Negli ultimi giorni c’era stato fin troppo movimento tra le streghe, che fossero loro a distruggersi, lui non voleva avere nulla a che fare con quello, voleva solo continuare a divertirsi con i suoi balocchi e che gli altri lo lasciassero pure in pace, la solitudine non è mai un peso quando è affollata com’era la sua.

Al ballo c’era Mrs Poole e quella strega di sua figlia assieme alle sue altre accolite, stupide ragazzine che lui avrebbe potuto annientare nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, ed era al braccio di sir Malcolm, una piacevole sorpresa, sapeva bene chi fosse costui, si erano anche incontrati molto tempo prima, quando i due figli defunti dell’uomo erano ancora bambini. C’era miss Vanessa bella come sempre ma con un’espressione di sofferenza che sembrava quasi invecchiarla, il dottor Frankenstein che per la prima volta doveva trovarsi in un luogo simile e … lei.

Non sapeva esattamente cosa ci facesse in quel momento la piccola Brona al braccio del dottore, vestita come una lady e non come la puttana che era. I capelli erano in ordine, l’abito di poche pretese ma grazioso e quella era sicuramente la piccola puttanella eppure sembrava non ricordarsi di lui e non gliene fece una colpa: una puttana di strada incontra così tanti clienti sebbene … c’era qualcosa in lei di diverso e che non riguardava solo l’aspetto fisico: era qualcosa di nuovo e da scoprire, invitante e nuovo, esattamente come piaceva a lui.

Come da tradizione lui e Angelique avevano aperto le danze e quel valzer era stata l’unica cosa tradizionale del suo ballo, tutto il resto … era pur sempre qualcosa che lo intrigava, lo divertiva e per un istante lo distraeva dalla noia della sua giovinezza eterna. Quel ballo era l’occasione perfetta, tutti lì dentro lo detestavano, lo temevano o lo trovavano scandaloso eppure erano venuti lo stesso, fosse solo per vedere Angelique al suo fianco o spinti dalla curiosità a lui non importava.

Dopo quel ballo aveva affidato Angelique a Vanessa Ives e aveva deciso che in quella sala solamente una persona era meritevole della sua attenzione: la piccola Brona Croft o come si faceva chiamare adesso Lily Frankenstein. Era sicuro che fosse lei, non ricordava bene il volto ma quegli occhi … erano sicuramente quelli della puttanella irlandese. Per questo le aveva proposto un ballo, per sapere quanto la fanciulla ricordasse inoltre il suo accompagnatore gli sembrava una persona invero noiosa. E sorpresa delle sorprese: Brona non ricordava niente ma Lily … Lily era una piacevole novità, percepiva che era diversa, negli anni aveva imparato a distinguere quei piccoli dettagli, altrimenti non sarebbe sopravvissuto un giorno, ma non riusciva a capire in cosa fosse diversa ed era questo che lo attraeva e lo intrigava.

Poi miss Ives si era sentita venir meno e si era dovuto occupare di lei, Mrs Poole assieme alle sua accolite non doveva essere estraneo a tutto quello, ne era sicuro e non solo quello si era detto ma non gl’importava, lui voleva essere solo lasciato in pace, libero di fare quello che più gli piaceva con chi voleva quando voleva e dove più voleva.

Quando la serata era terminata era ben cosciente che forse doveva farsi perdonare d’Angelique per averla ignorata a favore della piccola Brona, pardon Lily, sebbene sapesse che l’altro doveva accettare le sue scelte e le sue fantasticherie ma sapeva come calmarla, lo sapeva sempre.

E infatti era bastato cingerla in vita, sollevarla e poi cercare le sue labbra con voracità, certo che in breve sarebbe stato ricambiato, Angelique avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui e quella ne era la prova. Le tolse con delicatezza l’abito e tutto il resto, prima di farlo distendere sul letto, rispettava le scelte di Angelique ma era sicuro che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno, i partecipanti al suo debutto dovevano aver compreso cosa fosse ed era questo ad eccitarlo in quel momento. Con gesti lenti la preparò, godendo dei suoi gemiti e dei suoi baci carichi di desiderio, godendo di quel contatto e pregustando quello che a breve sarebbe seguito.

Quando fu dentro di lei la sentì gemere di piacere prima di cominciare a muoversi, doveva capire cosa fosse Brona Croft e lo avrebbe scoperto si disse mentre seppelliva il viso tra i capelli di Angelique e sentiva le sue unghie che gli graffiavano la schiena, un altro segno su … quello che era segreto, un altro segnale di degrado che si aggiungeva alla tela, un altro peccato ma peccare era così liberatorio, così appagante si disse prima di cercare le labbra di lui, lo voleva, lo desiderava così tanto ma poi … poi aveva faccende più interessanti di quella ma per il momento aveva bisogno di divertirsi e di piacere pensò mentre sentiva l’orgasmo montare lentamente dentro di lui.


	5. Fifth Chapter

John non si sentiva a suo agio.

Era ben coscio che Dorian lo amava, bastava vedere come l’altro lo possedeva ogni notte, lasciandolo stremato e appagato, si spingeva in lui con forza ogni volta scoprendo nuovi sistemi per dargli piacere ma … mancava qualcosa.  
Se n’era resa conto dal suo debutto, quando Dorian aveva trascorso più tempo attorno alla piccola Lily Frankenstein che a lei, miss Vanessa era un’ottima conversatrice e aveva dato mostra di molto tatto ma non era riuscita a dissipare la sensazione di abbandono che aveva provato per gran parte della serata. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così, Lily Frankenstein era poco più di una bambina innocente, di quelle che apparivano nei romanzi d’appendice e che i gentiluomini solitamente sposavano ma non era quello di cui Dorian, il suo Dorian, avesse bisogno. A lui non serviva una ragazzina inesperta degli affari di mondo ma qualcuno come lui che lo sorprendesse, qualcuno che lo portasse oltre limite come solo lei sapeva fare, di questo Angelique era sicura.  
Eppure Dorian sembrava non capirlo, quasi ogni sera usciva lasciandola sola per incontrarsi con miss Lily, lei lo sospettava ma sapeva che mostrarsi gelosa non avrebbe procurato alcuna reazione in Dorian se non derisione e John ne aveva abbastanza della derisione. Aveva provato a dissuaderlo ma l’altro si limitava a raggiungerla, sollevarla di pese e unire le loro bocche in un bacio pieno di lussuria e solitamente tutto quello finiva con lei che con gesti frenetici abbassava i calzoni dell’altro per poi affondare il viso tra … quell’organo di cui non si doveva parlare in una conversazione tra gentiluomini e Dorian che poi la faceva distendere o sul divano o sul tappeto e poi lo possedeva con forza.

E così era andata quella sera, ormai stava diventando come una moglie si era detto John nel sentire la porta di casa chiudersi, a che costo scegliere la vita della mantenuta se poi doveva essere ignorata come una moglie a favore di una ragazzina che forse non aveva nemmeno dato il suo primo bacio? Cosa poteva dargli quella bimba rispetto a lui? Come poteva essere una sostituta?  
Certamente Lily Frankenstein era donna, pura donna, realmente donna ma Dorian … Dorian amava lei, le aveva dichiarato il suo amore quella sera aggiungendo che per lui era irrilevante come decideva di vestirsi, lui amava Angelique, nient’altro. Eppure … eppure ora quello non gli bastava più.  
Nell’attesa del ritorno di Dorian si era messo a vagare per l’immenso salone ad osservare i dipinti quando si rese conto che uno di loro non era un semplice dipinto. Con timore ma anche con noia aveva spinto la mano e il quadro aveva rivelato un corridoio, la sua esperienza le diceva che doveva rimettere tutto com’era e dimenticarlo ma si annoiava e quel che era peggio la gelosia lo stava lentamente corrodendo quindi John con attenzione mosse i primi passi, il tempo di farsi un’idea e poi sarebbe tornato nel salone e Dorian non l’avrebbe mai saputo. Continuasse pure a vedersi con miss Frankenstein, almeno lei avrebbe saputo un segreto dell’altro si disse.

Per esperienza diretta sapeva che molti lord come Dorian avevano simili corridoi che solitamente conducevano a budoir o stanze particolari dove appagavano le loro fantasie più scandalose e private per questo rimase deluso quando dopo il piccolo corridoio di specchi sbucò in quella stanza circolare: era spoglia, disadorna e l’unico ornamento era un quadro fissato al centro.  
Sperando di non essere delusa anche dal quadro si avvicinò, forse era un dipinto giovani di Dorian, o qualcosa di così scandaloso e carnale da non poter stare sul muro assieme agli altri si disse mentre con passi decisi si avvicinava.

Represse un urlo solamente mettendosi la mano di fronte alla bocca, quello che vedeva era peggio di un dipinto erotico e superava di gran lunga i suoi peggiori incubi eppure aveva avuto una vita colma di incubi: legato a due colonne c’era l’essere più repellente che avesse mai visto. Quella cosa, un tempo forse era stato umano ma sembrava uscito dal delirio di un artista folle, era un concentrato di vizi e di depravazione, era il vizio personificato, schiacciato dai propri peccati e dalla propria immensa depravazione. Ogni singola pennellata sembrava aver voluto trasmettere in quella creatura un peccato, un’indecenza così grande che le faceva orrore.  
Lui aveva i suoi peccati ma mai e poi mai si era trovato di fronte a qualcosa di simile, superava la stessa logica umana, il buon senso, qualsiasi cosa, avventurandosi in abissi neri come la notte e più tenebrosi delle tenebre stesse. Allungò timidamente la mano, c’era qualcosa in … quello, che l’attirava, l’attirava morbosamente ma non comprendeva cosa fosse esattamente eppure sentiva che c’era di familiare in … quella cosa, qualcosa che conosceva.  
Fu quando fu più vicina che si accorse di cosa fosse e rimase bloccata con le mani lungo i fianchi senza dire una parola: gli occhi. Gli occhi erano gli stessi di Dorian, del suo Dorian, ne era sicuro, quello … non sapeva come ma quello era Dorian, o il pittore semplicemente aveva voluto giocargli quel tiro mancino ma era impossibile, avrebbe riconosciuto quegli occhi ovunque, Dorian, Dorian Gray.  
Fece un salto all’indietro quando … si muoveva, la figura nel dipinto l’aveva appena fissata, poteva essere un sogno o un’illusione ma era sicuro che quell’essere l’avesse appena fissata e per farlo aveva dovuto muovere la testa.

Quasi non si accorse del ritorno di Dorian, non gl’importava più del suo ritorno, di miss Lily, l’unica cosa su cui la sua attenzione si concentrava era quel dipinto immondo che continuava a scrutarla con occhi pieni di liscivia e di degenerazione, era qualcosa di assolutamente degenerato l’essere nel quadro, lo stadio finale, colui che separava gli uomini dal demonio eppure John non aveva mia creduto a Dio e a Satana, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto essere furioso contro Dio, ma Angelique in quell’istante credeva al diavolo se non a Dio.  
Fu con un gesto meccanico che accettò il bicchiere che Dorian le porgeva, come poteva l’uomo così bello accanto a lei essere l’essere immondo e ributtante che la stava scrutando? Era impossibile eppure le parole di lui le confermarono i suoi timori. Quanti anni poteva avere il giovane che l’aveva stretta a sé e l’aveva amato ignorando le convenzioni sociali? E cosa poteva averlo spinto a stringere un patto così scellerato con il diavolo?  
Ogni suo peccato si rifletteva su quella tela, quelle parole per un istante la fecero fremere, se quell’essere era così era anche per colpa sua, Angelique lo sapeva, se il dipinto era così depravato e immorale era anche a causa sua, John lo stava apprendendo in quel momento.

Amava Dorian? Lo aveva amato fin dall’inizio e per questo soffriva nel vederlo prediligere la giovane miss Frankenstein. Lo amava nonostante il quadro? Poteva amarlo, non sarebbe stato difficile, doveva solo seppellire il quadro in uno dei recessi più nascosti della sua mente e pregare perché non ci pensasse più ma si, poteva amare Dorian e sarebbe stato al suo fianco per sempre, d’altronde entrambi portavano una maschera, quella di Dorian … era più complicata della sua ma erano simili.

<< Si >> rispose prima di far sbattere i loro bicchieri e bere il liquido dorato all’interno, poteva accettare una cosa simile, poteva amare Dorian, erano più simili di quanto pensasse e …. Cos’era quello? Cos’era quel dolore che lentamente pervadeva il suo corpo? Che cresceva ad ogni secondo avvolgendola? Che … comprendeva perché l’altro l’avesse fatto ma … voleva perdonarlo ma era impossibile: Dorian le aveva offerto così tanto e ora si stava riprendendo tutto e in più si stava prendendo la sua vita. Sentì in lontananza in rumore del bicchiere che si infrangeva e quasi per niente il dolore delle schegge di vetro che le feriva la pelle, era tutto così … non doveva andare così, non adesso si disse, non ora che aveva accettato la vera natura di Dorian.

 

Dorian, perverso, immortale, amato Dorian Gray, suo e di tutti ma in realtà di nessuno, solamente Dorian Gray.


	6. Epilogue

Dorian sapeva bene che niente era più distruttivo della noia.

  
Per questo aveva amato Angelique, perché era un piacevole diversivo e non chiedeva nient’altro. E lui lo aveva amato, era stato facile amarla ma poi era apparsa miss Lily, o avrebbe dovuto dire Brona Croft.

  
Non capiva perché l’altra non ricordasse quello che era accaduto tra loro, non che fosse qualcosa di memorabile ma comunque avrebbe dovuto ricordarlo, ma non gl’importava, per la prima volta aveva trovato qualcuno che poteva essergli pari.  
Le streghe erano inquiete e lui aveva il suo daffare per sbarazzarsi del cadavere di Angelique ma ora, ora tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio si disse.

  
Lily era tutto quello che cercava in una donna e in lei vi era qualcosa di diverso, di … nuovo e per lui che aveva visto di tutto doveva esserlo pensò osservando per l’ultima volta il suo ritratto, doveva fare qualcosa per quella tela, la sua sola vista bastava a riempirlo di disgusto, lui non era quell’essere corroso dai vizi e degradato. No, lui era bello, lui era giovane, lui era la perfezione incarnata o almeno era questo che gli altri vedevano. Forse Angelique sarebbe riuscita ad amarlo comunque ma meglio non rischiare in quanto a miss Lily … un dio sa riconoscere una dea.

**Author's Note:**

> In tutte e cinque le puntate dov'è comparsa non sentiamo mai il ... nome anagrafico di Angelique, così ho provveduto io. Ho scelto John perché è tuttora uno dei nomi più usati nel mondo anglofono. Per il resto ... il POV sarà alternato e ... siccome questa cosa per me è nuova salterò dal maschile al femminile con forse troppa disinvoltura


End file.
